Cherry Blossom Tree
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram are currently in Earth... Wpolfram was scrutinizing Yuri's room and sees a book... Read to understand what I'm trying to say here... Yuuram. One-shot... Please read...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: You know, when I thought about the plot of this story, I thought it was really good... But now that it's written, I'm not sure if it's worth reading anymore! I hope this is good enough! I hope you like it!

* * *

Cherry Blossom Tree

Yuri was back on Earth to deal with his board exams. Time sure passes by quickly... He brought Wolfram along, upon his mother's request. He also wanted him there by his side. As he studied in his room, the blonde kept himself busy by scrutinizing the room to see if Yuri cheated on him without telling him. Wolfram knew deep in his heart, Yuri loved him, but it doesn't immediately eliminate the possibility that Yuri would/could love someone else... Upon searching, he found a book. He flipped over the pages and saw pictures inside it. He sat down on the bed and looked at them. He wasn't able to read the language, but he gets the point. Those are the famous places on Earth. He saw tower that was an exact replica of the one beside it. He saw pyramids and palm trees in a very sandy and desolate place. On one of the pages, he saw a gigantic cross and the one next to it was a volcano that has a perfect cone shape. He saw many beautiful types of scenery, and the only thing all of these places have in common was that there were couples. The couples looked happy and sweet with each other. The green eyed blonde felt a wave of envy wash over him... He knew that Yuri was studying very hard, but he wanted to ask him something. Though, when he looked at the double-black, Yuri was already looking at him. Yuri sighed and positioned his chair to be able to face the blonde. He can't concentrate in his studies, knowing that there was something bothering the blonde.

"What's bothering you? I think there's something you want to tell me... You don't have to be secretive..." Yuri said.

"I'm just wondering... Why is it that you don't take me to places like this on this book?" Wolfram handed over the book he found earlier.

Yuri looked at the cover and turned to the table of contents. He flipped over the pages and felt disappointed. With a relationship that lasted this long, he can't help it. There are many reasons why he can't. But there is one main reason why he can't bring Wolfram to these wonderful places. He didn't have enough money. As a working student, he wasn't able to save that much. To make things worse, he wasn't even able to tell Wolfram 'I love you'. What kind of a fiancé is he?!

"Well…we don't have enough money for us to be able to go there… I'm really sorry… I promise I'll make up for it…" Yuri turned around to study again as guilt stayed in his conscience.

Wolfram sighed and put back the book where he first found it. He went down stairs to help with the chores.

Of course, Yuri felt bad… But, what can he do?

* * *

Yuri was taking a short break from his books and notes. He was sitting on the floor boards with the sliding door open. He thought of what happened earlier. He was disappointed of himself be he can't take Wolfram to special places like those on the book... A strong breeze came that made Yuri close his eyes, and when he did open his eyes, he saw a pink petal thing on the wooden floor board. He picked it up and played with it.

"Is it that time of year again…?" He asked quietly.

He smiled and thought of a way to make it up to Wolfram. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He held Wolfram's free hand. Wolfram looked at him and gave him a look of pure confusion. Yuri's smile grew bigger which made Wolfram more confused. Wolfram let go of the ladle in time before Yuri whisked him away from the kitchen. Jenifer smiled and continued he most-likely-to-be-son-in-law's work. She knew that something good will happen, especially since the cherry blossom trees are in bloom. She could just remember the good old days.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Yuri?" Wolfram asked.

Getting pulled by his fiancé in a dress and an apron wasn't in his to-do list today… If he knew, he could've dressed up in normal boy clothes, not in a simple, pink, sleeved, knee-length dress with a matching apron to go along with it. People were already looking at them, but it seems that Yuri was completely ignoring their gazes. Wolfram looked at the double-black and saw a smile. Yuri's smile had always made him happy… It was enough to make him happy during sad and normal days. If it was enough to make him happy and contented, then why did he ask Yuri to bring him to those places? Was he not happy and contented with the life he has now with Yuri? He didn't know. He smiled and thought that out of all those places there are to be, he wanted to be wherever Yuri is. All of those sceneries are nothing if he was all alone to see its beauty. He made a conclusion that there was no need to travel as long as he has Yuri by his side.

Yuri stopped abruptly and told Wolfram to close his eyes.

As a child, Yuri had been playing on a hill, near his house. That hill has a cherry blossom tree. Every year, Yuri would wait for it bloom, and when it does, he would make petal crowns… Since he was a growing boy, he stopped playing under the tree and made baseball his pastime. Ever since then, the tree won't blossom anymore… But, the day he first saw Wolfram it began to bloom again…

The scene was beautiful and he thought that it might be enough. Besides, the reason why the tree's most likely blooming again was his encounter with Wolfram. There's no harm in trying to please his fiancé, is there?

A gentle breeze came and the cherry blossom petals were being distributed by the wind. It created majestic, yet simple, scenery.

"Open your eyes; I want you to see something…" Yuri whispered.

Wolfram did what he was told. He opened his eyes and gaped at the scenery. He turned his attention to the double-black. Yuri smiled and put his hands behind his head. Wolfram smiled and looked at the scenery again; it truly is beautiful. Yuri looked at the pleased look on his fiancé's and gave him an embrace.

"I hope I was able to make you happy, even though I wasn't able to take you to someplace special…" The double-black said, release Wolfram, and kneeled on one leg. "I might not be able to take you to those places in the book or propose to you right now, but at least accept my declaration of love for you."

Wolfram's eyes were welling up and he knelt down to embrace his fiancé. Even with all the misunderstanding that Yuri has no idea about, he was happy that Yuri loves him.

"I don't need to go to other places… I want to be the only person in your heart. That's the only place I want to be in. All I need is you. I love you, Yuri… I want you to know that you're the only person you'll ever love… I'm glad that you felt the same way as I do…" Wolfram said as he set his tears free.

Yuri felt relieved and hugged his fiancé back. It's nice to know that the person you love loves you back. They parted and wiped Wolfram's tears away. He didn't stop there; he pressed his lips against the blonde's. After a few seconds, he pulled back. Wolfram felt disappointed that it didn't last as long as he had anticipated, but at least he got himself a kiss!

"I love you, Wolfram…" Yuri said as he held the blonde's hand.

"I love you, too… Let's go home before mama worries about us."

They held hands until they reached home and this will serve as a new start for couple…

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think… The big cross is 'Dambana ng Kagitingan' and the volcano is the Mayon Volcano, which is found in the Philippines. (Dambana ng Kagitingan- Batangas; Mayon volcan is in Bicol)


End file.
